


Love All Around

by FrostyLee



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015), The Big C (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Nonbinary Lee Fallon, reassurance, warm and fuzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Something small and sweet. A moment between Elias and Lee.





	Love All Around

Elias had tears in his eyes. Lee and him had just spent all night together and now he was terrified of the other leaving him for someone else or saying he wasn't good enough. Arms tightened around his waist from behind as he turned and buried his face in Lee’s neck. To be rejected by the enby now would be terrifying and hurt too much to ever bare.

"Stop crying, Elias... You know I love you.” Lee said with their voice filled with love and adoration. “How could I not? You're not just a bear, but a bull. My beautiful baby bull that will always be loved by me. I would rather die than leave you.” They kissed Elias’s tears away oh so gently. It couldn't be helped as they needed Elias to realize he is forever worth everything.

Elias picked Lee up by their thighs and smiled widely up to them. No more words needed to be said except for seven. “I love you too, Lee. My Lee.” The man nuzzled the other’s stomach. This was what it felt like to love someone so completely as well as be loved just the same way. He could never imagine himself without Lee now that he had them.

Waking up with them in his arms and going to sleep with them in his arms. Thoughts of Lee occupied his thoughts all day as he took care of the animals and was away from his partner. Nothing short of Lee saying for Elias to go would never separate them.

Hands cupped his cheeks with thumbs rubbing them. “Where did you go, Bull?”

“Thoughts of you and our forever.” Elias answered with a teary smile. His heart warmed and he could help but think how lucky he was to have met his Lee.

Said person leaned down and kissed Elias with all that they had and they were. Their heart melted and they couldn't help but think how happy and loved they felt when they were with Elias.

**Author's Note:**

> For Camille who made [Baby Bull](https://twitter.com/CamilleCailloux/status/854992060012785664) this is based off of~ ❤❤
> 
> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
